mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Montgomery
Flower Florentine Montgomery (July 21st, 1977) was born in Passion Point Florida to Tanner Adair and Elise Adair. She was the older sister of Edward Adair and Chad Landi. When she was 13 years old her father started molesting her. When she was 14, he murdered her mother. He covered it up to make it look like a horrible housefire. Tanner continued abusing Flower, and she eventually started using it to get things. It was a coping mechanism for her. After that, Flower made a deal with her Aunt Gloria Florentine -- she could come and live with her, if she put her baby brother Chad (only 2 years old at the time) up for adoption. Flower could agree to that. She asked Edward to come with her, but he refused. Flower eventually graduated High School. Her Aunt was upper-middle class, and considered fairly important in Passion Point. When she was 18 years old, she was given the chance to marry Milton Montgomery, the 46 year old Chairman of Passion Point. She jumped at the chance, because he was filthy rich. She was Milton's second wife. The two did not get along very well, but they did have a daughter together -- Gia Montgomery. Flower opened up Aphrodite in 2001 in order to sustain her own wages. She also found information on her husband that would prevent him from divorcing her and leaving her with nothing. She then started to plot to kill her husband. She befriended Piper Kurtis who worked for her. Flower was very interested in Witchcraft. During her brother's killing spree, he made her a suspect. Flower slept with her brother in order to get him to do what she wanted -- namely killing her husband. Flower was one of the last two remaining suspects at the end. She traded an antidote of a poison used on Carlyle Crane for immunity. =Childhood= Growing up wasn't easy for Flower. Her mother was kind, and always looked out for her. But her father tried turning her into a monster. When she was 12 years old, he started molesting her. Flower was afraid to tell her mother what he was doing. She was afraid of what he would do -- and she had good reason to be afraid. When she was 14 years old, his father killed her mother. =High School= Flower started high school, but was struggling with dealing with what her father did. Eventually she left, and made a deal with her Aunt to leave. Flower didn't do well in school, but was very pouplar with the boys. But in her senior year, she was claimed by Milton Montgomery. Flower was willing to marry him, because he was rich. =Marriage to Milton= Flower and Milton married a little after Flower's 18th birthday. They then had a daughter together, Gia. Flower and Milton didn't quite get along very well. Flower loved spending money, and loved control. Milton too loved control. So they often would fight. But before Milton could force a divorce, Flower discovered that Milton killed his father. Flower used this to her advantage and forced him to do what she wanted. She made him give her enough money to open up Aphrodite, and forced him to stay married to her. She knew she couldn't leave him, but she also knew he couldn't leave her. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During her brother's killing spree, Flower was a suspect. She had been named such because she was Edward's sister, and he figured she too wanted Ginny Lynn dead. But the only person she wanted dead was her husband. She convinced Edward to kill Milton, and then wanted nothing more to do with her little brother. She knew that he was the killer, but didn't come forward. Her brother then gave her an antidote to a poison that he used on Carlyle Crane. He told her to only give it to the investigators if Ginny Lynn was dead. But she instead used it to gain immunity for her crimes. =Later Life= Flower got her immunity, and continued running Aphrodite. She continues living in Passion Point, even though most of the people there hate her. She doesn't care. Flower eventually becomes a grandmother after her daughter marries Brady Newman. =Quotes= "But Edward... dear Edward. He didn't get away. Not my fault. Daddy trained him. Taught him to kill. Taught him to be insane. He tried to do the same to me." "Of course... he molested me. Forced me to have sex with him. Told me that it was for a good cause. It would've driven me insane. But instead... I used it. I in turn seduced him. I'm not proud of it, of course. But I used it to get what I wanted. A car. Money. It was easy using the weak minded like our father." "I have the antidote for Carlyle Crane. And I'm willing to make a trade." "Immunity for withholding information from the police -- after all, I did not kill anybody. I get to avoid 3 years in prison, and Carlyle Crane gets to leave. Not even I know the poison that was used. I just have the antidote" "My brother told me not to give it to you until Ginny Lynn was killed. But I don't care about that. All I care about, like I said, is myself. Immunity -- for the antidote." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0